


A New Interest

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based on Sailor Moon R anime, Cute, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Based on the Sailor Moon R anime. Koan tries to defeat the Inner Senshi, but Berthier is a bit distracted when it comes to cosmetics.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Berthier frowned as she followed Koan by many buildings in Tokyo. ‘’Sister, we searched for the Rabbit all day. We may not be able to find her at all.’’ Berthier viewed Koan turning her head. Her eyes became wide after she saw the latter’s scowl. Curious, she tilted her head to one side. ‘’Why are you scowling?’’ she asked.

‘’We’ll capture the Rabbit sooner or later,’’ Koan said. She still walked ahead of Berthier. 

*I have to find something else to do* Berthier thought. Her expression became one of interest after she saw a cake shop. Her eyes settled on different cakes. Berthier’s frown returned. *I’m hungry.* She walked by the cake shop.

*There are always cosmetics* Berthier thought. She removed a compact mirror and lipstick from her boot. Berthier smiled. After opening the compact mirror, she ceased walking. She applied lipstick. She thought she viewed familiar girls walking by shops.

The girls resembled Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury. 

*Those girls resemble my enemies. Sailor Guardians? They aren’t Sailor Guardians. Not at all.* Berthier shrugged. She still applied lipstick. 

Koan looked back again before her eyes became wide. She scowled another time. *I should search for the Rabbit, but I should also check for wrinkles* she thought. Koan removed a compact mirror from her tutu. She opened it. A smile replaced her scowl after she saw her perfect face. 

Berthier heard a voice.

‘’Sparkling Wide Pressure!’’ 

Berthier recognized Sailor Jupiter’s voice and focused on her compact mirror. 

A lightning disc went by the sisters. 

Koan gasped after she saw Sailor Jupiter with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus. After shutting the compact mirror, she returned it to her tutu. Koan frowned at them. ‘’If I view wrinkles…’’

‘’Enemies should depart,’’ Sailor Jupiter said to Koan and Berthier. 

*I don’t see the Rabbit* Koan thought. She turned to Berthier. Her jaw dropped while the latter continued to apply lipstick. Koan heard the voice of Sailor Venus. 

‘’Venus Love-Me Chain!’’

Koan barely dodged the energy chain approaching her. Her frown came back. She turned to Berthier. ‘’Let’s depart. We can find the Rabbit later. I don’t want attacks hitting my perfect face and ruining it.’’

Koan ran. She looked back and never saw Berthier. That was when she remembered the cake shop. Koan entered it. She viewed a happy Berthier eating many cake samples. She gasped.

‘’You’re distracted again, Berthier?’’ Koan asked.

Berthier’s eyes were closed as her smile remained.

There weren’t many cake samples left. 

 

THE END


End file.
